


In a World of Gray

by Rosae



Category: Original Work
Genre: Gen, Original Fiction, Poetry, Short, poem
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-28
Updated: 2013-11-28
Packaged: 2018-01-02 20:48:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1061460
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rosae/pseuds/Rosae
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A short little poem thing I wrote after getting myself depressed over random world issues.</p>
            </blockquote>





	In a World of Gray

__

We live in a world that cannot be kind.  
Where nobody can care and everyone lies.  
Where forever never is and never cannot be.  
Where 'I love you' means you're attractive to me.  
Where children are promised the freedom of dreams,  
only to be kept down by chains on their feet.  
Where everything good is a fantasy and everything bad reality.  
Where many cannot feel safe no matter where they go,  
and many do not have a true place to call home.  
In a world of people who speak of love to all but deny it to many without justice or call.  
I often wonder as of late, when I grow old will the world still be a place of such hate?

I don't want to lie on a bed and close my eyes one last time,  
just to know  
that all the love I've given  
and the kindness I've showed  
all the truths that I've told  
have meant nothing at all, wasted colors on a world of gray.

So please join me on my journey to change so that maybe  
when all of us are old and gray,  
the words 'I love you.'  
can mean  
just  
what  
they  
say.  



End file.
